Timelines
Okay so this stuff isn't really fleshed out just the main general dates we've worked out. I should mention that years ~170 days long, and humans live a lot longer on this planet. We don't really know why. Anyways: Timeline 27 BAT – Horris Fendar Born, son of Elder Shawkim. 21 BAT – Lumin is born. 20 BAT – Shan-Sho is born. 15 BAT – Gorn is born. 6 BAT – Shvon is born. 0 – First Great War finishes. Lumin I declares himself first King of Angrar. Declares history restarts under his rule. Shameah is split in four between Gorn, Shvon, Lumin (as king of all three), and Shan-Sho. 4 – Shan-Sho attempts to overthrow Shvon, is banished to Talton. 10 – Gornish invasion of Voljysik. 15 – Conquest of Elder Shawkim Fendar is officially over. 16 – Hamiir Embersmith Born 19 – Gornish forces pushed out of Voljysik. 29 – Itonoh Born 30 – Sahka Thraenwole Born 45 – Shan-Sho attempts to take the city of Remford, fails. 54 – Shan-Sho sieges Jemko in an attempt to usurp the throne, he fails and is once again banished to Talton. 76 – Elder Shawkim Fendar executed by son, Horris Fendar in a very brutal fashion. 97 – 10 Angrarian Traitors against King Lumin of Nal’dir banished. Arrive in Gromdarr and subsequently brought to Squal'la'Icorax. 98 – Justin Fendar born, son of Elder Horris. 99 – Lands given to the 10 Angrarians in Khaen-Maal. 103 – Settlers from Sa’Pone settle the city of Mano. 112 – The Kitts are discovered by Gromdarran scouts. 117 – Saerodin discovered by Noh’Garran scouts. 120 – Scouting party attacked by Narah’Garran soldiers. War declared by Grand Council of Elders and Magistrates. 125 – Orks raid the city of Kung in Aridia. Held city captive until 146. 130 – Famine ravages Chaln-Ane. 131 – City of Mano revolts, causes remaining food stores to be burned in havoc. 135 – The Battle of Del'la'Ki'Toa occurs in Noh’Garr. 146 – Shink forces retake the city of Kung, slaughtering all of the Orks. 157 – Keffnir assumes control of Narah-Gar. 158 – Civil war begins in Alrn’dir in regards as to who rules the country. The eastern cities wish for an overthrow of the King, and the west vies to keep the crown. 160 – Spies inform Magistrate Thraenwole of Keffnir rising to power. 162 – Small explosives created by Pernish inventor slaves are used for mining, outraging Elder Horris. 163 – Alrn’dir splits into East and West. 164 – Elder Horris is executed by his son, Elder Justin. 165 – Great Uprising in Enochria. 173 – Magistrate Itonoh I and Magistrate Sahka Thraenwole sign peace treaty of the Old World Factions with the Khaenian Alliance against Saerodin. 185 – Crackdown of ‘wrong gods’ in Chaln-Ane results in many temples destroyed, as well as the prophets. 186 – Magistrate Sahka Thraenwole dies, relatively young. 246 – Magistrate Itonoh I dies, his son, Itonoh II, succeeds into the throne of Ellusi. 257 – Magistrate Hamiir Embersmith dies, his son x (wherein x=name of son), succeeds into the throne of Thraen. 276 – Gromdarran invasion of Ma’Kaa. 277 – Battle of Vaftoa between Noh’Garr and Gromdarr as a result of the invasion of Ma’Kaa. Elder Justin and Magistrate Itonoh II are prepared to go to war. Magistrate Jreth Thraenwole is assassinated by a Seraf’s Dawn member. 280 – Lumin, Gorn, and Shan-Sho are all assassinated by Shvon. Shvon immediately gains control of the lands of Lumin and Talon, leaving Gorn the only land in Nal'dir not under control of Shvon. Gorn's son takes the throne. 285 – Keffnir dies by having his head crushed by a golem, one of the works of Hesdin. 288 – Magistrate Sahka Thraenwole II and family banished to Gromdarr. 296 – Land invasion of Saerodin by East Khaen-Maal forces including Gromdarr, Noh’Garr, Aridia, Enochria, Ko, and the remaining Maalic Isles, as well as with some help from Voljysik in the battles in Tarenia. 297 – Ko annexed into Enochria. Derrivir annexed into West’Alrndir. 298 – Chen-Gra annexed into East Alrn’dir. 304 – Elder Justin dies via suicide. Gromdarr and Maalic Isles are annexed into Enochria. Aridia and Noh’Garr combine to create Ari’Garr, an opposition to the High Magics advancing army. The capital city for Ari’Garr was Ellusi, as it was the most strategic position. The Thraenwoles escape the sacking of Squal’la’Icorax and arrive in Ellusi. 306 – Gorn succeeds in defeating Shvon, becomes King of Nal’Dir. 308 – The High Magics enter the lands of Ari’Garr in the tundra of Noh’Garr. 310 – Vafi, Tuai, and Han are all captured. 312 – The Battle of Mamphlishis, all the High Magics are killed, along with Sahka Embersmith, and Sahka Thraenwole II. Sahka Embersmith’s son Gornem Embersmith returns to Thraen where he rules. Itonoh II demands the heads of the High Magics, which he places on pikes around the city of Ellusi. 313 – Sahka Thraenwole III arrives in Na’Maas and is welcomed back by the people in a glorious ceremony. The plains of Gromdarr are kept by Enochria under the new rule. Ari’Garr dissolves and Noh’Garr and Aridia are once again sovereign. 314 – The Gromdarran people revolt and create a second Gromdarran nation, re-annexing the Maalic Isles. The rebellion is crushed and the land of Gromdarr is divided amoung Aridia, Noh’Garr, and Enochria.